


Whatever The Hell We Want

by Clexamylexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Multi, The 100 (TV) Season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexamylexa/pseuds/Clexamylexa
Summary: uh so basically I kinda really liked the ending but it still didn't feel right so here's my version of it but with Bellamy/bellarke endgame. I'm gonna write another one soon where it's Clexa endgame
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 21





	Whatever The Hell We Want

Earth. This time, she could really take it in. She was alone, after all. 

Well, besides Picasso. 

"Water and shelter first, alright girl?" Clarke said to the golden retriever who was staring up at her intensely.

She was going to head towards Polis to see if anything was left when all of a sudden Picasso barked and ran off.

"Picasso! Picasso, stop!" Clarke tried to chase after the dog, but she couldn't catch up and once she arrived at the beach with still no sign of her, she stopped.

"Please, I- I don't want to be alone," Clarke mumbled, defeated. 

"You're not," a voice from behind her said softly, announcing their presence.

"Lexa..." Clarke said as she turned around, finding herself face to face with the woman she was in love with all those years ago. Even though her death was still quite fresh to her, it had been 125 years since Lexa was shot. She knew this wasn't really her, but there was still that bit of her heart that believed some of Lexa was still there. That's why she came back to her.

"Are you staying?" Clarke asked timidly, trying to squash down the hope in her heart because she knew the answer would be no. 

"I cannot. I have duties to attend to," the god Lexa said matter of factly. 

Now Clarke was convinced there was at least a little bit of Lexa in the person she was talking to, no one else had that same type of tone. Clarke let a small smirk overtake her features at the thought.

"So why couldn't I transcend? There are people that transcended that have just just as bad, maybe even WORSE things than the things that I've done," Clarke said about two minutes after they started walking along the beach together.

"You were the only one who murdered someone during the test, Clarke. Your actions must have consequences," god Lexa said as sympathetically as she could, which wouldn't have been hard considering she could feel Clarke's pain at the thought of being left forever alone. 

"So I'm gonna be alone forever, huh?" Clarke said with a sad smile. "And I thought solitary on the ark was bad. At least I had charcoal there."

Is everyone at least happy? Madi, Raven, Octavia, Murphy, all my friends?" 

"They are. They're all at peace now, as I feel you will be now too," god Lexa said, a small smile that Clarke had missed appearing on her face, before she realised what she had actually said.

"How can I be at peace when my I'm all alone, having to live with the knowledge that I killed my best friend that I was in love with for believing in something that turned out to be true, with the knowledge that if Gabriel hadn't shot the flame the love- my girlfriend may have been at peace with my daughter, that my daughter's last living moments were spent trapped and paralysed and in fear that I would mercy kill her. I will NEVER be able to live at peace," Clarke said angrily, tears coming to her eyes. "And I'm glad you feel my pain, I'm glad you feel the pain I felt having to stand there, watching my best friend drop dead at my hands and not being able to reassure him or apologise. The pain that I feel knowing he died for nothing when my daughter sacrificed herself to stop any of us from getting hurt, only for her health and safety to be completely disregarded by Cadogan, left paralysed in an unknown place thinking that's how she'd die! Watching my girlfriend bleed out, holding her in my arms as she died, only for her to be taken away from me just as quickly as she passed! And now I have the pain knowing that the man that I was in love with, he died in vain. He deserved the most out of all of to transcend. I realised too late that I was in love with him, that he was always going to be it for me after Lexa..." 

The god Lexa did look apologetic at the very least. 

"I'm sorry you have gone through all of this Clarke. You are by far one of the strongest human beings I have ever come across, and that's saying something. My species dates back millions of years, long before the human species came to fruition, and I have never come across any remotely close to you, we probably never will. If it were up to me, you would have been one of the first to transcend. But it is not."

I also realise now that I worded that wrong. What I mean to say, is that transcendence is a choice," god Lexa finished. 

"A choice..." Clarke trailed off when she heard the sound of laughter echoing from behind her.

"Well, aren't you going to go join them?" god Lexa asked when Clarke froze. "They've been waiting for you," she added as she waved a hand out in front of her. 

Clarke turned around, seeing Raven, Murphy, Bellamy and Octavia walking towards her. 

"Taking a walk along the beach, princess?" Bellamy said with a laugh as he ran towards her and reached her first, wrapping her up in a big hug, lifting her up off the ground. Once the others reached them he put her back down and they all embraced each other in a group hug, Clarke in the middle. She poked her head out for a moment to look towards the god Lexa, mouthing thank you and then watching her disappear after she returns a small smile and a nod.

"Bellamy," Clarke said with tears starting to stream down her face. "I killed you, I- I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry," she broke down then, falling to her knees. 

Bellamy followed her down, wrapping her up in a hug and rocking back and forth with her. "It's ok, Clarke. I know why you had to do it. I'm glad you did it, you were protecting your daughter. I forgive you. I'm okay now," Bellamy said calmly.

They sat and cried together at being reunited again for another 15 minutes or so before Octavia came over. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt," and she did look genuinely apologetic but also intensely amused, "but are you going to sit here and cry forever are or you gonna finally admit your feelings to one another?" 

Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other, Clarke smiling and wiping her eyes as she saw Bellamy's eyes fall down to glance at her lips. That was all the confirmation she needed. She surged forwards, meeting his lips in an equally intense and soft kiss, one that was filled with unsaid feelings and long past the due date confessions. He fell backwards into the sand, surprised by the force that Clarke had when she first met his lips with her own. Once he got over the initial shock though, he kissed her back just as lovingly, his hands falling down onto her hips naturally, as if they were always going to end up here. They stopped and broke apart when they were interrupted by multiple whistles and clapping, resting their foreheads against each other as they turned to see everyone watching them. Even Echo was smiling and clapping for them. It was almost as if they were the last people to catch onto the others feelings about them, and recognise their own feelings in the process.

"It's about damn time!" Murphy and Raven called out, high fiving after, revealing that they obviously planned to say it in unison.

Clarke laughs, Bellamy joining in as he flipped them over so he was on top. He stood up, then leant his hand out for Clarke to grab and pull herself up with. 

They walk over towards the other, Clarke for the first time seeing everyone else that was there. Miller, Jackson, Indra, Gaia, Echo, Niylah, Levitt, Emori, Hope, Jordan, Luca and Madi. Her daughter was there. 

"Madi...!" Clarke yelled happily, her and Madi both running clumsily in the sand together to meet in a hug. Madi knocks Clarke over, not unlike to have Clarke knocked Bellamy over. 

"You're safe," Clarke whisper cried as she held Madi's face I her hands, trying to memorise what she looked like when her eyes were happy and bright. 

"Yeah, yeah I am mom," Madi said quietly, her voice breaking towards the end. 

Clarke gasped and her eyes widened as she realised what Madi just said. "You called me mom..." Clarke said, disbelieving. 

Madi nodded her head enthusiastically, tears coming to her eyes. The pair hugged each other tightly one more time before standing up. Clarke wrapped her arm around Madi's shoulder as everyone all walked towards the fireplace that was put there for them by the test judges, no doubt the one who took on the form of Lexa. Clarke sat by Bellamy, Madi on her left, Octavia, Raven and Murphy opposite them and everyone else finding a place in the little circle they formed. 

"So what now?" Clarke asked Bellamy quietly, everyone else engaged in their own conversations, just happy to be able to finally live at peace. 

"Whatever the hell we want, princess," Bellamy said smoothly as he leaned in to kiss Clarke one more time.

Clarke breaks away from the kiss with a small laugh.

"What?" Bellamy asked, bringing his hand to his chest and fringing offence. 

"The first thing we are doing tomorrow is cutting that hair of ours. Whoever did it on Bardo did an awful job," Clarke said with a giggle, bringing her hand up to ruffle Bellamy's hair.

"Whatever the hell you want."


End file.
